


Dress Blues

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [12]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Semper Fidelis, Ziall wedding yay, dont laugh at me please, im so bad at making tags, ooh-rah, zayn is a marine in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-First of all, I want to say a GINORMOUS thank you to all our servicemen and women out there fighting for our country. This does not apply to just America, but to every country in the whole world. You are so brave, doing what you do. Everyone back home appreciates what you do. Thank you. And to the Marines, Semper Fi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> -First of all, I want to say a GINORMOUS thank you to all our servicemen and women out there fighting for our country. This does not apply to just America, but to every country in the whole world. You are so brave, doing what you do. Everyone back home appreciates what you do. Thank you. And to the Marines, Semper Fi.

_Zain  Javaad Malik_

_and_

_Niall  James Horan _

_invite you to_

_celebrate the joyous_

_occasion of their_

_marriage_

_this May the twenty-fifth_

_of_

_two-thousand and fifteen_

_at_

_two-thirty in the evening_

_(gifts accepted)_

 

-

 

Zayn took several deep breaths as he moved his pristine white hat down even lower over his eyebrows. He pulled down on the bottom of his black jacket and straightened the thick white belt.

"Nervous?" Yaser asked with a knowing smile.

"Can you tell?" Zayn said and took a deep breath.

"You're my son, of course I can tell!"

Zayn looked at his clean-shaven reflection in the full-length mirror. In it, he saw a twenty-four year old man with tan skin and dark eyes, standing in his dress blues. He looked at the clock on the opposite wall and gulped. It was nearing 2:30, his mother hadn't shown up yet, and he had to be outside in five minutes.

Like she had read his mind, a short woman with long brown hair and big smiling eyes stepped in the door and looked at her son with all the pride and love a mother has. She hid her mouth behind her hand, but Zayn could tell she was smiling.

"Mum." He said.

"Well, c'mon then. I promised your dad over there I wouldn't cry until it started so let's get you outside then."

 

-

 

Zayn began to rehearse the vows he had written and stood stock still, feet spread and hands behind his back. The last of the guests filed into the rows of chairs, making way for the pastor that was willing to marry them.

 

_2:30_

It was time.

 

-

 

There he was, more beautiful than Zayn had ever seen him. Everybody else became a blur as Niall walked down to the end of the aisle, Tricia escorting him since Niall's parents didn't approve of him being gay. 

"Hi." Niall whispered.

"Hey." Zayn mouthed back. He could hear the priest asking everyone to take their seats and something else, but he didn't really care at the moment. Greg stood behind Niall, as did Sean and Eoghan and Seamus. Liam (a friend of Zayn's that he had met while he was overseas) stood behind Zayn as did Danny. In the other two spots behind Liam, rifles had been stuck in the ground, the butt of the gun in the air. On top of the rifle was a camouflaged helmet and beneath the helmet you could see a few silver dog tags. On the ground were a pair of boots, a light-ish brown in colour with thick soles. 

_Styles_

_Harry E._

_B POS   M_

_USMC_

_Medic_

 

_ Tomlinson _

_Louis W._

_O NEG   M_

_USMC_

 

Zayn could remember handing a folded up American flag to Anne and Johannah. But Zayn couldn't think bad thoughts right now. So instead he looked back at Niall and took a deep breath.

"I believe that the couple has prepared their own vows. Zayn?" The preacher smiled and nodded his head, his beard grayed with age wagging side to side slightly. Zayn took another deep breath and began. "Niall. Wow." He had immediately forgotten what he had written, so Zayn began to improvise. "It's honestly really hard for me to believe that we're here already. It seems like just yesterday we were graduating college when I asked you to marry me." He could see the tears welling up in Niall's eyes. Zayn had to make him laugh; he hated to see his beautiful boy cry. "Remember the morning after I came home, and you found that mouse in the bathroom and you made me chase it around all day?" Niall let out a quiet giggle and Zayn smiled and stepped a little closer. "This may not make any sense, but I'd do that a that a thousand times over if you asked me to."  _  
_

 _'I am so in love.'_  Zayn thought. Niall began to recite his promise, and Zayn knew that he should've been paying better attention, this was the love of his life that was talking to him for Pete's sake, but he had gotten lost in Niall's gorgeous baby blue eyes.

Niall's nephew, Theo, who was now five years old, handed Zayn Niall's ring, a beautiful silver one with  _ZM_  engraved on the inside. Zayn took Niall's right hand by mistake and blushed in embarrassment when everyone laughed. Gently, he took the correct hand and slipped  the ring on. Zayn then took his cotton white gloves off and tucked them in his belt, and let Niall put his ring on. Zayn's own band was a shiny black one with a small  _NH_  also engraved on the inside.

"Do you, Zayn Javaad Malik, take Niall to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." Niall gave him a curious look before he remembered. "Oh! I do!"

"Alrighty then," the pastor laughed. "Do you, Niall James Horan take Zayn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Niall smiled through his tears. "I do." He stepped a little closer to his husband and reached up to take his hat off. "Will you get in trouble if I take this off to kiss you?" Niall laughed.

"I think our wedding can be an exception. Just don't drop it." Nialll laughed his beautiful laughed and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck. The Marine did the same, except his arms went around Niall's back and brought him closer, if that was even possible.

 

**_Ooh-Rah_ **

 

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 

_29.10.14_


End file.
